Mini! Danny
by TotallyObsessedWithDP
Summary: The Fentons have invented two new gadgets and one of them doesn't work quite as planned... Chaos ensues... ONESHOT!


**I've decided writing oneshots is my favorite because then there's no pressure on continuing them :) Anyways, this idea popped into my head one day and I haven't seen anything of the sorts so here is a new and original DP Oneshot :) Set after destabilized and sometime after Danny finds out that Valerie knew about Vlad(But it's not Valerie-Centric) Hope you enjoy reading :)**

 **CREDIT TO MY FRIEND SYDNEY FOR THE COVER! I finally convinced her to make a doodle for my story and she's an amazing artist, but that's on paper, she even admits she's a fail digitally ;'D Look at it if you want an idea at what the minified Phantoms look like :)  
**

 **{~}DISCLAIMER: NO! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!{~}**

* * *

Maddie and Jack zoomed around the corner in the GAV behind Phantom as he shot through the sky after one of his many ghostly enemies. He was almost out of sight, but Maddie was on a mission.

"Step on it Jack!" she commanded determinedly as the GAV sped on even faster, swerving around recklessly, making driving a difficult task for the other drivers that were actually completely _on_ the road.

"On it Mads!" Jack Fenton replied as he drove the GAV through the park.

"There he is!" Maddie called as she pushed the door open and jumped out of the vehicle as it skidded to a stop, leaving tire marks on the grass in it's path. "Get the new Fenton K.O.!" she called to Jack as she ran around to the other side of the vehicle.

"Here," he tossed their new Fenton knock out gun to Maddie. "I got the Bazooka!" he bellowed as he grabbed the larger weapon and dashed out the door.

She ran and took cover in the bushes, readying the gun as she watched the fight between Phantom and Skulker. "Just one clear shot..." Maddie mumbled to herself as she aimed for the white haired ghost that was just finishing capping up the thermos after capturing 'The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!' She took her shot.

Right on target, Phantom instantly went unconscious, involuntarily losing flight and falling right out of the sky. She sprinted after the ghost, through the bushes and trees that decorated the town park. She could barely contain her excitement when she reached a still unconscious, somewhat scratched up but otherwise unaffected, Phantom. Though the thermos had released the hunter ghost, Phantom was ready to be taken back to Fenton works.

Jack caught up seconds later with the Ghost Assault Vehicle where they loaded the ghost, who was in a sort of sleep state, into the vehicle. The whole drive back was spent with both ghost hunters in anticipation. Once they pulled up, they instantly lifted Phantom and scurried down to the lab.

It was finally time to try the Fenton Slicer, similar in appearance to the Fenton Ghost Catcher but instead of a dream catcher look, it was square and had ecto blades criss-crossed such as a grate, designed to split ghosts into pieces, making their ectoplasmic remains much more manageable and easier for study.

They both swung Phantom through the slicer, but what it did was not expected by either of them. Before they could react, the sound of the front door abruptly opening and shutting reached their ears.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jazz called to them. When she was answered by silence, she lifted a brow and began down the steps to the lab. "Mom? Dad?"

Jack broke the silence as she continued down the steps, "We were just testing one of out new inventions on Phantom!" he bellowed proudly.

"WHAT?!" Jazz shrieked as she rushed down the rest of the steps to where her parents stood. Panicked, she continued, "Is he ok? Is he-" she shut her mouth instantly as her eyes fell upon Phantom.

Well... Phantoms...

Yes that's right. Eight unconscious, mini Phantoms littered the lab floor. One yawned in a slightly higher voice than his usual register and opened his eyes.

He looked up... at himselves. "What...?" his eyes landed on a fascinated Maddie, a nervous Jazz, and a fudge eating Jack. "Uhhh..." he hummed blankly as another woke up with a rub of his eyes.

The second one looked down at himself. "Woah! I'm tiny!"

The first one's eyes widened, "There's a bunch of tiny me's!"

A third one opened his eyes, "Can you get any louder?" he grumbled, rubbing his head.

The second Danny to wake, shook one of the other Dannys' shoulders. "Five more minutes," he groaned.

"Uhh... I need a minute with Danny...ss" she said nervously as she ushered her parents up the stairs and shut the door, locking it as soon as the door clicked shut.

"Danny...?" Jack asked, "I thought his name is Phantom..."

"I think he calls himself ' _Danny_ Phantom'." Maddie responded thoughtfully. She considered demanding her daughter to open the door so they could study the self proclaimed hero of Amity park, but she knew that Jazz was relentless when she had a chance to play therapist.

Jazz sighed against the door before returning to the small army of Dannys. She took out her phone and dialed. "Sam? I think we have a problem, tell Tucker too." she spoke before hanging up and returning her focus to the five unconscious Dannys and three conscious ones. She rubbed her temples in frustration at her parents incompetence to be anything close to ordinary before going deep into thought for a solution.

Danny two was in thought, before he brightened, "I know what always wakes me up!" he said, "GHOST!" He yelled into the ears that belonged to the Danny he attempted to wake before, not only causing him to awaken, but the rest of the Dannys to awaken in panic.

"Ghost? Where's the ghost?!" Screeched one of the Dannys as a different one got into a fighting stance.

Jazz scratched her chin in thought before pointing her finger up with an idea, a metaphorical light bulb appearing on her head. She grabbed some papers and a permanent marker and began to write numbers one to eight. She cut the paper into circles and taped one paper under each of the Dannys' DP insignias. "There!" she beamed, "Now we can tell you apart." She said as she admired her work.

The doorbell rang and Jazz ran to open it, unlocking the lab door on her way.

"Jazz! What's wrong with Danny?" Sam asked anxiously.

"You'll probably want to see for yourselves..." Jazz responded nervously before rushing back to the lab.

Tucker and Sam were speechless at the sight of the six miniature Dannys. It didn't take too long for them to erupt into laughter.

Jazz eyes widened, "Where did number five and seven go?!"

"They went after the box ghost..." Danny one replied, causing Sam to snort.

"Danny eight smiled as a mini halo of light appeared around his waist, splitting before turning him to Fenton. "At least I'm not stuck ghost."

"But if your parents see a mini Danny _Fenton_ wandering around, they _might_ get suspicious..." Tucker mentioned.

"So how'd he get like this in the first place?"

"Some new invention of my parents." Jazz sighed.

"Do they have a reverse on it?" Sam asked.

"I don't... think so." Jazz replied as she examined the Fenton Slicer.

"Tuck, do you think you can tweak a reverse into the Slicer?" Sam asked.

"With a few modifications, I _might_ be able to- where'd all the Dannys go?" Tucker looked around the lab.

Danny two just shrugged at the empty room.

"Great." Sam remarked monotonously. "Now how are we gonna find Danny- or Dannys..."

"Fenton Boomerang!" Jazz declared.

"But don't you guys think it will-" Tucker started. Jazz threw the Boo-merang, hitting Danny two squarely in the face. He fell over with a thud. Sam winced. "-lock onto _all_ of Dannys' ectosignatures..." he finished lamely.

"That thing is just a headache waiting to happen," Danny two remarked, rubbing his head as he stood back up.

"Jazz...?" Her mother called in a frightened tone from upstairs. Danny turned invisible as the group left the lab.

To say Maddie Fenton was confused seeing in her kitchen, a mini-version of her son, standing on the counter, reaching for the cabinets was an understatement.

Jazz facepamled.

"We can explain?" Tucker offered, stiffling a laugh.

"Hey," Sam snapped her fingers to get Danny's attention, "Danny!"

"Wha-ahh!" Danny eight said as he lost his balance and tumbled to the floor.

"Still clumsy as ever," Jazz sighed quietly.

"Uh- mom! I mean Maddie! I'm just a ghost pretending to be a tiny version of your son!" he lied terribly, phasing out of the room to which Danny two lost his invisibility and collapsed on the floor in hysterical laughter.

Maddie brought a hand up to her forehead, "I-I think I need to lie down." She said before heading upstairs, still incredibly confused.

"I wonder where dad is..." Jazz hummed.

"We need to get Danny back to normal. Tucker, you stay here and modify the Slicer. Me and Jazz will round up the Dannys." Sam directed. Tucker nodded and returned to the basement while Danny two's laughing calmed.

"Danny, you mind phasing us out?" Jazz asked Danny two as he stood up with a nod.

As the three disappeared from sight, the front door opened. "Maddie! I'm back with the ecto wrench! It was in the GAV!" he called to her. After pausing upon no answer, he furrowed his brows, "Maddie?"

* * *

"I have come for your pelt ghost chi-ldren?" Skulker looked quizzically at Danny three, four, and seven. "What-" he bagan to question Danny's predicament.

"Another fight with Ember?" Danny three asked snarkily.

"I don't see how that's your business." Skulker grumbled.

"What'd you do this time?" Danny four asked as he twirled the thermos by its handle.

"I did nothing!" Skulker objected. "She's the one who- wait a minute, this is none of you business!"

"Did she say you're the Ghost Zone's worst hunter again?" Danny seven asked.

"No-"

"Well you are." Danny three interrupted.

"And we may be small at the moment, but we're still bigger than your suitless self." Danny seven smirked.

"Nice one." Danny four complemented Danny seven as they high-fived. Skulker's eye began to twitch.

"Why don't we finish this?" Danny three suggested as he got into a battle stance.

The other Dannys nodded and assumed their positions, Danny three and seven ecto-blasted the hunter's helmet off and four finished it by vacuuming Skulker into the thermos.

* * *

Vlad sighed in irritation as his doorbell rang. Why must someone always interrupt him when he's plotting? He pinched the bridge of his nose and changed back into his human half, phasing out of his lab and walking to the front door.

He wasn't expecting to see even one Daniel, let alone three. His complete shock and jaw drop gave them the opportunity to pull him out the door where he was doused in pink paint and had ribbons wrapped around him along with a bow on his head to top it off.

"Now we can give Jazz a box of fruitloops for her birthday," Danny one said to the other two with a smirk.

They all bursted out in giggles, falling to the floor clutching their stomachs. Vlad was glaring menacingly when Danny one stood up, "Wait, I almost forgot. Six would you do the honors?"

"Say internet Vlad, or should I call you Fruitloops?" Danny six teased as he whipped out a camera, took a picture, and darted away with the others.

Vlad gritted his teeth, "I. AM. NOT. A. FRUITLOOP!" he growled before stomping onto his lawn to see if the Daniels were still in sight. There was no trace of the three so he turned around to see his toilet paper covered mansion. "DANIEL!" He yelled.

* * *

Dash may have not been the greatest student, but he wasn't stupid. There was no WAY a minified Fentonail was standing in front of him.

But he was.

There was a mini Danny Fenton in front of him in the line at the Nasty Burger.

He considered fighting him but he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating. Plus, this Fenton was... _too_ puny.

"Is that Fenturd?" he mumbled to Kwan. When he turned to where Kwan had been when he didn't receive an answer, he realized his friend was on the other side of the fast food restaurant, swooning over Star. He still believed he was hallucinating until he heard a shriek of "Danny?!" he turned back to the line to see Valerie staring at the mini Danny.

Danny looked side to side nervously, "Uh... I'm not Danny?"

Valerie narrowed her eyes. "Danny, I know it's you, you're a terrible liar."

Val and Dash could've sworn they heard a mumble of 'such a terrible liar, yet you still have no idea you fight me on a daily basis.' To which Dash shrugged it off and Valerie mentally shook her head, thinking she heard wrong.

"Uh... I'm a shape-shifting ghost?" Danny eight offered.

Valerie opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by her Ghost Detector. "Gotta go!" she announced as she threw her Nasty Burger Employee Visor and name-tag, handing it to a fellow employee before running out back, transforming to the Red Huntress once she was out of the public's eye.

Valerie gaped when she saw six dots indicating ghosts all in the same area. She searched the sky ahead and froze in shock at the sight of _six_ Phantoms.

"Hey Val." they _all_ said simultaneously.

"B-b-b-b-but-"

"Val, take a look at this." Danny six interrupted her stupor as he showed her the camera.

Holding in her laughter as the sight of pink present Vlad with a caption of #BoxOfFruitloops was an extremely difficult task for Valerie to say the least.

"I'm gonna get Tucker to photoshop it onto a card for Ja- I mean my _friend's_ birthday." He explained before flying off with the rest of the Phantoms towards the park.

"Tucker Foley?!" Valerie wondered aloud with surprise.

* * *

"There they are!" Sam pointed as her, Jazz, Danny two, and Danny eight whom they found at the Nasty Burger, dashed towards the park.

"Danny! Tucker made a reverse!" Jazz called to him as they arrived.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Danny five said to the bunch who nodded in agreement. They all flew down to the four and began to walk/fly back to Fenton Works, ignoring the odd looks they received from passerbys.

"Skulker got into another fight with Ember," Danny four said amusedly to Danny six.

"I put this picture of Vlad on the internet." Danny six replied as he showed Danny four the captioned picture.

"Nice." Danny four chuckled.

* * *

"Wow guys, being eight people at a time was weird." Normal Danny Fenton said to his friends and sister.

"I can't imagine being that many people at once is healthy for your mental state," Jazz replied as she flipped through a psychology book.

"Hopefully your parents will settle down on the new inventions for a while." Sam mused.

"You think your mom will remember seeing mini Danny _Fenton?_ " Tucker asked.

"Who knows..." Danny replied in thought.

* * *

Maddie jolted awake with a gasp and fell off the bed.

"Mads?" Jack popped his head in the doorway. "Everything alright?"

"Yes sweetie, I just had the strangest dream..."

Jack looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to continue.

"Well I must've fallen asleep after we miniaturized Phantom and I had a dream where _our_ Danny was standing on the counter, mini, and said he was a ghost, phased out, and then Phantom appeared and collapsed on the floor laughing..." She explained wearily.

"Hah! That _is_ an odd dream!"

 _If only they knew..._

* * *

 **I am actually really happy with how this turned out :) Reviews and favorites are appreciated, don't bother following because this is only a oneshot, and I hope you enjoyed :) TotallyObsessedWithDP out~**


End file.
